left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Elvinoid
Hello, Elvinoid. Thank you for your to the The Cemetery page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. Don't forget to read the rules and regulations! By the way, be sure to be every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! Tell us a little about yourself by personalizing your userpage. Not sure where to start? You can find a guide to creating a personalized userpage here! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 12:28, November 15, 2010 Re: Gameplay Styles While there might be fancy titles Left 4 Dead players have made for themselves, they don't appear in the actual game (as a class or something) and aren't canon. This wiki follows a strict "canon-only" guide line and as such we're rarely lenient of any non-canon material. One of our only exceptions being the fan-created campaigns, simply because they became acknowledged by Valve and included in blog updates. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 15:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :When did I insult you? If I seemed that way, I apologize. Perhaps I was replying in an almost aggressive fashion because "Let's face it Jo, everyone has a style which they utilize to play through the game." could be taken aggressively as well. :There's a difference between adding a tactic and wanting to make a page for fan-made titles. Look around the wiki at the chapter pages. Notice all the weirdo titles? Those are for our tactics and such and we allow the authors to give them whatever name they want it to have, whether it be silly or stupid. As long as it relates to the basis of the tactic. For an example, take a peek at the Harry Potter method over on the Boathouse Finale. It's silly, kinda dumb, but it's a title you can associate with the tactic and easy to remember. So if you want to add tactics like you suggested, this would be the best way to do it. Good luck! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:13, December 7, 2010 (UTC)